


The Silent Killer

by Chrisii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Crazy!Marine, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Trafalgar, Hurt and comfort, Hurt!Law, Hurt/Comfort, Law!Whump, LawKid, Nakamaship, Poison, Poisoned!Law, Sick!Law, Suspense, Tension, whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisii/pseuds/Chrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a deep desire for a vendetta, and a few drops in Law's drink. Nobody knew just what they were up against, but now, two crews must race against time in order to find answers and save their mutual friend. However, one question still remains. Will they find the cure in time? Or was Law deemed to suffer till his very last breath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SMALL IMPORTANT A/N BEFORE THE STORY:
> 
> I HAVE NOT seen Doflamingo's arc yet, thus this is set in a place where Doffy is 'defeated', Samurai is gone, but they aren't talking about Kaido and shit. Think of it as an alternate universe to some extent, good?
> 
> I'll add more important notes at the bottom so you can get on with the story :)

**CHAPTER 1 - 2,388 words**

Every story should have an introduction, right? So let's get on with ours.

It turned out that Law wasn't meeting his crew at Zou after all. The straw-hat crew had anchored at a random island to get some repairs done and Nami had called his crew behind his back, negotiating with them to meet them there. They had at least a week to get there with the unpredictable weather that conquered the new world, or near five days if they were lucky. Law was angry at first, but there was really nothing he could do, so he just kicked back and relaxed for the first day, only to be shocked senseless the day after when he saw a very familiar ship next to the Thousand Sunny.

The skull on the mast was a dead giveaway of Kidd's vessel, and Law couldn't help but laugh at his own luck. Of all the pirates in the New World, he just had to meet with Kidd again. Luffy, on the other hand, was just ecstatic, and that very evening the two pirates found themselves in a bar.

It was a stuffy bar, but not the bad kind of stuffy. It was kind of relaxing, to be in the presence of so many people and actually integrating without any double intentions, laugh without caring if one of Doflamingo's spies was writing down his every move, his every shift.

It was a rare occurrence, for two crews to meet on one island, and even rarer for them to get along like these two do. Well, counting Law, you could say two crews and another, but really, is there any need for those specifications?

Kidd threw back another shot as Luffy giggled loudly, busy playing with Usopp and Chopper as they hung out in the billiard area of the pub. It wasn't your every-day pub, and had a large area full of sofa booths where one could lounge comfortably, and another area with seemingly spotless billiard tables. Needless to say, seeing these three failing at billiard was an entertaining feat by itself, and by now they had gathered quite the crowd.

The rest of the straw-hat crew, Law, and Kidd's crew were all squashed in a large sitting both, just getting along and passing the night. Nami and Zoro were of course competing in drinking games, winning money off of Kidd's crew by the second as their competition dropped one by one. Kidd just grunted, having given up long ago to stop them from throwing away their money.

Law was sitting between Kidd and Nico Robin, with Franky, Brook and Sanji sitting opposite them. The cook had been fawning over the pretty lady until Kidd made him shut up, something which amazed Law greatly.

The surgeon was oddly quiet. He let the aura of happiness wash over him, the relaxation wrapping around him like a thick blanket. He felt strange, almost as if he was disconnected from his body, not really in control of his actions. The buzz of the conversations going on around him was just a lull in the background, and he felt at peace, almost as if nothing could go wrong with the world now. It was as if he was floating on cloud nine.

Law roughly shook his head, grimacing as he felt Kidd violently poke his side, all the while conversing with Sanji as if nothing was going on. The noises returned with surprising clarity, and Law couldn't help his shuddering breath as he emptied his glass, the alcohol burning as it went down his throat. It tasted odd, like nothing he had ever had before, and he had sampled a lot of different drinks over the years. This was a bit too spicy, but addictive in its taste, almost as if it was pleasing every nerve in his body.

"I think you have had enough for tonight." Kidd's low tone rumbled next to his ear, and the surgeon felt himself jump slightly.  
"I can handle myself Eustass-ya." Law cringed at the way he slurred the pirate's name, questioning if he could really hold his liquor after all.  
"You're covered with sweat and you were staring blankly at the table for the past twenty minutes Trafalgar." Was Eustass concerned? He certainly sounded concerned. Law couldn't help but thank whatever forces were looking over them as Kidd kept the conversation between them, leaving the straw-hat pirates to argue with each other so as to not notice Law's lapse in upholding his facade.

"I was just thinking, I'm fine." Law hurried to make an excuse, but in reality, he wasn't feeling fine, not by a long shot. The world was tipping and turning, and the conversation sounded far away, as if he was hearing them through a tunnel. He could hear his heart thumping, loud and clear as if it wanted to burst from his very chest, and didn't even register as Kidd dropped their secrecy, roughly grabbing him by his biceps as he shook the now barely responsive surgeon.

"LAW?" His name bounced from mouth to mouth as the occupants of the booth turned to glance at the surgeon, worry apparent in their gazes. Law grimaced as Kidd lifted him as if he were a ragdoll and pushed them both out of the booth. He was dimly aware of the feverish shakes that had taken over him, making it hard to keep his equilibrium as Kidd dragged him out. Out of the stuffy bar and into the open air. The sudden freshness on his face shocked him, and Law gasped, stumbling on his own legs as the world slid in and out of focus.

* * *

 Kidd felt the surgeon stumble and quickly took hold of him, sitting the lanky pirate against the wall. He was honestly worried for his friend. Could he even consider Law a friend? No time to think that. The surgeon was shaking, cold sweat breaking along his brow as he attempted to breathe. The hitched, short and almost wheezing breaths were almost scary to listen to, and Kidd glanced worriedly at Law, who was grabbing his chest, as if trying to sooth some pain. His eyes were only half open, and the grey orbs were glazed over with unimaginable pain.

Knowing this wasn't a normal effect of drinking, Kidd barged in the bar again, shouting for a doctor before going next to Law again. The surgeon appeared to have calmed significantly, but was now eerily quiet. Kidd felt his own breath hitch as he kneeled next to the surgeon, quickly jamming a finger in the other man's throat, just under his jaw. The seconds seemed to stretch by as he felt no pulse, and saw that Law's chest was no longer falling or rising. His hand had fallen limply by his side.

Panic threatened to blind the red-haired pirate as he lay Law down, pushing his hands together as he started compressions on the apparently dead surgeon. Chopper came out that very second, his backpack in his hooves as he dropped it to the ground before dropping next to Law's head.

"What happened?" Although there was a hint of panic, the doctor seemed to have kept his head.  
"No idea. He started shaking at the table and couldn't breathe, got him out here, and he suddenly stopped breathing." Kidd huffed as he pushed down on the surgeon's still chest.  
"Was he experiencing chest pain?" Chopper's eyes seemed wide and eerily bright in the darkness of the night.  
"I think so." Kidd dropped and delivered two breaths to Law after Chopper had pushed the surgeon's head back and checked that his airways were clear.  
"Rip that shirt open, no time to waste. He went into cardiac arrest!" Chopper's shrill voice was commanding, leaving no room for arguments as he rummaged through his backpack for a small device.

Kidd effortlessly ripped the surgeon's sweater, exposing the man's muscled torso, and stood back as Chopper stuck two pads to Law's chest, before charging the device.

"Don't touch him." Chopper's order was clear as he pressed onto the device, and Kidd watched as the surgeon's lanky body jolted on the ground before a shuddering breath sounded.

Kidd exhaled in relief as Law jerked and turned on his side, coughing repeatedly as he attempted to get his breathing under control.

"Sit him up, it should help his breathing."

Law was jittery, shaking worse than ever as he glanced around, attempting to get his bearings. Kidd rested him against his own chest, feeling the sweat on the surgeon's back soak into his own skin. Law fidgeted, still attempting to calm his breathing as Chopper plugged a stethoscope in his ears.

"Law, I need you to breath with Kidd, get your heart under control or you're going to arrest again." Chopper's voice was soothing yet authoritative, and Kidd felt Law attempt to follow his breathing, calming down to a certain extent.

"What happened?" Law's voice was surprisingly sharp.  
"You decided to die." Kidd was short and to the point as his concern outlined logical reasoning.  
"You had a cardiac arrest, seemingly out of nowhere. I'm taking you back to the ship, you need to rest." Chopper sighed, trying to make heads and tails of what was happening.

Law was a relatively healthy young man, with perfect stamina and no health problems that he knew of, especially heart problems. A sudden cardiac arrest seemed too random… too planned, as if someone had caused it.. Or something. And for Law to seem so fine after having come back to life? It was almost surreal.

"Trafalgar just stay put for once!" Kidd's sudden exclamation shocked Chopper out of his reverie, and the young doctor snapped his attention to the present as he saw that Law was pacing, shockingly not as shaky as Chopper expected him to be, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Chopper? Is everything okay?" Luffy's low baritone rang out from behind him, and the reindeer turned to see both their crews behind him, concern etched on every face.  
"I don't know, I have no idea what happened." The young doctor admitted the truth as he stood up, determination setting in his very being when Law rested against the wall, unconsciously scratching his goatee.  
"I have no idea either." Law's voice held pent up frustration as the shock of what had happened caught up with him. Chopper's sensitive ears caught the small hitch in the surgeon's breathing, and he saw the smallest of tremors in his hands when Law passed a hand through his hair.

Sanji was quick, fetching a glass of water just as Law sat on the ground, the exact same spot where he had apparently died, attempting to gather his bearings.

"Law, we'll get to the bottom of this, it may have been the stress of what happened lately, we'll find out." Chopper hopped on the surgeon's lap, his tiny hooves resting on the surgeon's chest, a silent support so Law wouldn't start hyperventilating.

Red welts were already starting to form where the young doctor had shocked him back to life.

"Chopper I just _died_. Excuse me if being shocked is not helpful but it's expected! How am I even as good as I am now? I'm completely fine, and you should know that's not normal!" Law's voice caught, and the surgeon lowered his head, regaining his breath before he downed the glass of water.

"I know it's not normal, hence why I'm getting you to the ship and try to determine what's going on, and you wounding yourself up into shock or another arrest won't help matters. We'll talk when we're in a more secure place, because nobody knows who might be watching here." Chopper was determined, and Kidd saw the surgeon exhale quietly as he shakily stood up, suddenly appearing pale and drawn.

"Traffy?" Law's eyebrow rose as he gazed at the captain, not even reacting at the much resented nickname. "You okay to walk?" Luffy was solemn, nothing like the child he had seemed to be only half an hour ago. Had it really only been half an hour?  
"I'm fine Luffy-ya." Law uttered the words from under his breath and started to take a step. He was not prepared for the feeling of stepping only on air, and everybody saw the colour suddenly draining from his face as shocked grey orbs met Kidd's own red ones. However, only Kidd saw Law's eyes roll back into his head just before they fluttered close.  
"LAW!" The shout echoed in different voices as the large captain lounged forward, catching the now unconscious pirate in his arms before Law face-planted on the floor. It was so alike to what had happened before Law arrested that Kidd found himself checking the surgeon's pulse, as if to assure himself that the other hadn't decided to die again.  
"It's okay, his body is just tired by the ordeal. Let's just get him to a bed so he can rest." Chopper was already moving briskly, and Kidd scrambled to gather the dead-weight of the surgeon in his arms before following him, continuously making sure that the surgeon was still breathing.

It was a silent, quick walk, and Kidd couldn't help but wonder.. What had just happened?

* * *

From the shadows behind the bar, an unrecognizable figure watched everything that had transpired with a sadistic grin stretching from ear to ear. He was shocked that the surgeon had not died immediately, but that only meant that his suffering would be even more prolonged, and for that he found no objection. It just made everything better! And even more, he got to see the two other crews suffering as well. Seeing the surgeon so humiliated, so weak, led to depending on others to get from the bar to the ship.. It was all way too pleasing for the ex-marine. He wouldn't get a front seat to the anguish that Law would go through.. but at least he got to see the others fret with trying to find an antidote until they ultimately gave up and left him for dead.

For who would stick with a person who was undoubtedly dying?

His poison was fast acting and torturous, and if he was really lucky, he might be the witness of the complete and utter break down of the so called surgeon of death.. for no safe cure had ever been found for his special poison. Not that he knew of. The only one that existed resided on his very being, and no one would ever get it.

Things were going exactly as planned after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery continues to grow as Chopper searches high and low for a solution.  
> Law wakes up, but is he really lucid?  
> Emotions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE TUESDAY WOHOO.  
> Continue on reading c:

**CHAPTER 2. - 4,106 words**

Luffy’s crew stared at the retreating forms of the red-haired captain and the little doctor, still baffled by what had happened. In only half an hour, their friend had died and been revived, passed out and was still unconscious, and nobody had an idea of what was going on with him.

Luffy couldn’t help but frown. One thing was going through every mind of the straw hat pirates. They had just gotten rid of Doflamingo, and had paid dearly in order to win that fight. Had they not suffered enough? Especially Law. They knew what it was like to have a bad past, knew how much the person would wish to bury it somewhere deep enough so nobody hears of it, maybe deep enough that even the person itself forgets it. If that was even possible. To have it dragged up and dangled in front of the whole world to see... It was a nightmare come to life. Nobody had any doubt that with it Law’s fame would only grow. To have that past and be as strong willed as he was? A miracle in its purest form. However, mentally it was a whole different story. Mentally, it was a trauma that not even the great surgeon of death could overcome. During the night, anybody who slept in the same room as the surgeon could hear him tossing and turning, either to try and fall asleep or out of a nightmare. It was truly a sight that tugged at everyone's heart strings.

Could Law really catch a break in it all?

Luffy was confused. On one hand, he wanted to find who had done this to Law and beat him up, maybe get an answer on how they could cure Law, because obviously he was sick. On the other hand, was it really someone else’s doing? Could it be that maybe like Chopper had said, it was an after effect of everything that had happened? Everything in his being protested against that reasoning, but it was still a factor to be considered. Of one thing he was sure, he was not going to let Law die on his watch. Not while the surgeon was with them, not even when Law left with his crew again. He would not lose another person who was close to him, not if he could help it. A friend like Law was hard to come by, and Luffy wasn’t planning on losing him, even if Law didn’t see him as a friend.

“Come on, let’s go to the ship, Chopper will give us answers as soon as possible.” Luffy addressed everyone as he pushed his hat low over his eyes and turned to walk briskly to their ships.

Zoro and Sanji fell in step with him, the others trailing behind as they all talked together, musing over what had just happened. Shock was thick in the atmosphere, and in reality, they didn’t even know what they were saying, as they couldn’t make heads or tails of what was happening.

“I sensed someone in the alley behind us, can’t make out who he is though.” The captain uttered so that only Sanji and Zoro heard him, and let them muse over that as he raised his head high and boarded the ship.

* * *

Kidd struggled to keep a level head. Law was completely motionless as they boarded the Thousand Sunny and the red-head deposited the surgeon on the bed of the infirmary, helping the young doctor strip Law of his clothing, leaving him in only his underwear before pulling the leafy patterned quilt over his sleeping form. During all of it Law remained unresponsive, the literal meaning of dead weight. Kidd’s only comfort was hearing the soft hitches as Law struggled slightly to breath. Once Law was situated under the covers the red-head scooted back, giving room to Chopper so that he could work.

It was scary to see Trafalgar Law, usually so in control, so authoritative, unconscious in a bed, unaware of anything that was happening around him. Kidd watched as Chopper efficiently inserted an IV in the surgeon’s elbow, using the port to extract a few vials of blood before hanging a bag of something that slowly dripped in Law’s blood stream. The surgeon flinched, finally showing signs of life as Chopper kept going, taking his temperature, checking his blood pressure, attaching a pulse oximeter, and a million other things that Kidd had no idea of. It was kind of unsettling to watch, and he was considering leaving if it wasn’t for the fact that he didn’t want to leave the surgeon alone. Even though he was unconscious, something in Kidd’s gut told him to not leave, and his gut had never led him astray.

What happened next was something that Kidd was sure could never be erased from his memory.

Chopper frowned worriedly at the continuous hitch in Law’s breathing, and grabbed the breathing mask from near the head of the bed, not even bothering to adjust the strap as he looped it around Law’s head. Kidd couldn’t help but notice that it fitted perfectly. Had Law been in this very bed more recently than he thought? He was lost in his thoughts when a shuddering gasp echoed in the room, and the surgeon practically shot up, almost head butting with the reindeer.

Kidd shot forward, steadying the younger doctor who had almost fallen off the bed in his haste to get away from Law. Kidd then grabbed the surgeon’s shoulders, attempting to ground him. His eyes caught Trafalgar’s, and what he saw terrified him. The grey orbs were swimming in fear, clearly something was petrifying him. Law struggled to get out of his grip, and Kidd saw the mask fog over repeatedly as the surgeon fought to remove said mask, whose elastic strip had stuck to his head from behind. The monitor behind the surgeon beeped shrilly, the thin line jumping erratically.

“LAW! It’s just helping you breath, stop fighting it!” Kidd attempted to calm the surgeon, red eyes wide with unhidden worry as Law continued to fight him, grey orbs wide but unseeing.   
“KIDD DON’T TOUCH HIM!” Chopper pulled the red head back, giving time for Law to see that he was not being attacked, even though he still managed to get the mask off of his face as he scrambled back to the edge of the bed, gathering his long frame in a tight ball as he hugged his knees.  
“Law, what’s wrong?” The young doctor’s voice was soothing, willing the surgeon to open up to him.  
“I don’t want to sleep, why are you making me sleep? What did I do?” Law was rambling, and it confused Kidd, but not Chopper.  
“It’s not sleeping gas Law, it’s oxygen, your stats are low, I need you to breathe better.” Chopper inched closer to the surgeon, one hoof resting on the surgeon’s foot.  
“I don’t care, you’re just trying to make me sleep, like he used to do!” Law was clearly in hysterics, and Chopper saw that he was not getting anywhere with being soft.  
“I will make you sleep if you don’t wear it. But if you wear it, you can stay awake and watch me work.” The threatening voice apparently snapped the surgeon back to his senses, and Kidd half relaxed when he saw Law’s shoulder droop, his eyes clearing from fear as he allowed the young doctor to put the mask on his face again.  
"Chopper? Euastass-ya? Weren't we in the bar? How am I in the infirmary? Why am I in this bed, again?" The confusion settled like a cloud in the stormy grey eyes, the unsure voice muffled by the oxygen mask. Chopper and Kidd exchanged worried glances, and Law frowned, his gaze flicking between them.  
"What do you remember last, Law?" Chopper was wary, idly hopping off the bed as Kidd manoeuvred the still shock-shelled Law into a reclining position on the bed.   
"We were at the bar and I was drinking, and then I couldn't breathe.. Did I faint?" Law's frown knitted together, obviously trying to figure out what had happened. Chopper lowered his head, feeling a headache forming as he gently made sure that the IV had not been dislodged by the surgeon's trashing.   
"You went into cardiac arrest then fell unconscious. You've been unconscious for about an hour now."

The shocked silence that fell in the room could have been sliced by Law's sword.

"I went into what?"

The tiny line on the monitor behind them skipped a few beeps, and Chopper waited for it to steady again before speaking.

"As you said, you were drinking, Kidd carried you out because you suddenly couldn't breathe, and then you went into cardiac arrest. You died on us for a few seconds. You were on your feet not minutes after being revived, and you yourself said it wasn't normal, which I agree, then you promptly passed out, and woke up just now. I was just about to test your blood, because this is messed up. The way your body's reacting is like..." Chopper took a breath, apprehension filling his whole being as he saw Law's eyes, usually so secretive, so inexpressive, dance with shock and fear at what was happening to him.

"Like I was poisoned." The surgeon took over, his tone low and grim.   
"You need to rest, avoid accelerating your heart rate so it won't be pumped through your blood stream even more, meanwhile, I'll find a solution." Chopper was all business and optimistic, and Kidd couldn't help but feel that he was intruding, so he quickly left, the fresh air hitting him like a bucket of ice cold water on his face.

* * *

Law dumbly nodded, trying to absorb the news that so much had happened and he didn’t remember any of it. Chopper cast him one more look before going out, apparently to consult one of his many books. On one hand, he was thankful that both Kidd and Chopper had left, but on the other hand, the thought of being left alone had him petrified. What if something else happened? He did not want to experience the terror of another heart attack alone. Then again, the shrill monitor behind him would most probably alert Chopper if there was an anomaly in his heart rate.

He was still having difficulty wrapping his head around the fact that he had been poisoned. He was always cautious, nobody ever managed to surprise him, yet he hadn’t even noticed that someone had tampered with his drink. Then again, he hadn’t ordered the drink, but rather someone had brought a full tray to the table they were sitting around. Was it a waiter? Or was it a person from their crews?

He had literally died that day. He had been so focused on his revenge on Doflamingo that just now, just as he was faced with the possibility of not seeing another day, he realized that he had not lived such an exciting life. The thought of his former captain had always lingered on the back of his mind, like an itch that wouldn’t go away no matter how much he scratched. It was a scary thought, to be so close to the one piece only to have his life ripped away from him by just a little poison.

A cowardly way of killing.

Yet, he would have been the victim of it all. He had always envisioned that he’d die in battle, with his nodachi in hand and maybe even protecting his beloved crew. He had always hoped for a quick and painless death. A stab in his heart, or another vital part of his body maybe.

 However, destiny seemed to have other plans. Apparently, he was destined to die in the bottom of this bed instead. Who knew what the poison would do to him? Would it affect his nerves? His senses? Would it paralyze him until he couldn’t even breathe? The possibilities were endless.

And petrifying.

Law could feel himself shaking a bit as the shock of what had happened finally settled over him like an ice cold blanket. Snippets of memory were coming back to him now, pacing near the bar as he attempted to make sense of everything, then going to the ship, then a big blank. He did not even recall the trek to the ship. Was he already passed out? He was, right? Chopper had said so. At least he thought that Chopper had said that he had been passed out up until he awoke in the infirmary.

Law groaned at the way his thoughts kept breaking up, jumping from one topic to the other. He knew that all this stress was bad for his state of health, so he gingerly laid down on the bed, being careful so as not to dislodge either the IV or the bulky mask. He hated that mask with a passion. It was better than a breathing tube any time though. It would be better if he just lay down, maybe then his nerve-wrecking headache would dim a little and he would be able to focus on one train of thought.

Sleep came easier than he imagined it would, and within seconds he was out like the light.

* * *

When Kidd got out of the infirmary, he felt like he had stepped in the thickest bubble of tension that ever existed. The two crews were on the ship, and the sound of silence was deafening. Sometimes, being a pirate seemed only as an exciting thing, new adventures, new friends, more treasure. Everybody neglects the fact that it's a kill or be killed scenario. If they did include it, well, everybody always dreamed that they'd die heroically in battle, nobody ever considered the fact that someone might just stab you from behind, or just dispatch of you easily through a little poison.

Everybody turned to him, wide eyes swimming with apprehension as they awaited some kind of news. Chopper had hurried to the library, and nobody dared to stop him when they saw the determined frown on his furry face. Kidd sighed, almost hating the fact that the little fur-ball was leaving it to him to explain what was happening.

“He was poisoned, Chopper’s trying to find out what poison was used, Law’s a total wreck, I don’t know what to tell you anymore.”

The shock of the events was taking a toll on his emotions, and Kidd found himself taking a deep breath to compose himself, as if trying to keep himself from tipping right over the edge of a very tall cliff. He ducked his head, suddenly feeling confused that despite the good hour they had spent in the infirmary, he had nothing to tell the crews. He could see that Luffy’s crew was worried, and a part of him mused on the fact that out of all pirates, it had to be the stoic, angry, and moody surgeon to get mixed up with this one crazy crew.

He shook his head at the irony of it all.

Couldn't they all just catch a break and be happy for once?

* * *

Chopper frowned, close to just tearing the book apart. He had analysed the blood, and could not find anything that stood out, not a single cell out of place. He had done every test he could imagine, but still, there was no result. It was as if Law’s body was turning on itself for apparently no reason at all. He was glad there was nobody around, as the little doctor could let his anger and frustration show without feeling like he was being judged for his poor performances.

He had to get to the bottom of this.  
He had to find the poison, and the cure.  
He had to cure Law.

If he couldn’t cure his friends, then what good was he to cure strangers?  
Plus, the crew had all grown rather fond of the grumpy surgeon, whether Law liked it or not, and nobody wanted to lose him, especially not like this.

A beeping sound brought him out of his reverie. It was a device that Frankie had constructed. It was directly linked to the apparatus recording Law’s vitals, so if something happened the doctor would be immediately alerted. Now, as it beeped relentlessly in his hands, he practically flew from the chair and to the infirmary, not caring of what the others thought. It had been a bad idea to leave him alone, but he knew that deep down, Law needed time alone to process what was happening.

As he entered the infirmary, the sight that met him almost left him rooted to the ground. Law was writhing on the bed, as if trying to escape imaginary demons. He was completely drenched in sweat that literally shone in the dim light of the infirmary, but shivers wrecked his tall frame, leading up to a rather pitiful sight. His chest was continuously rising and falling, and Chopper didn’t need to get out his stethoscope or check the screen to hear the thundering heartbeat. Finally shaking himself out of his stupor, Chopper hopped onto the bed, one hoof coming to lay on Law’s brow before quickly recoiling at the heat that was practically radiating from the surgeon.

His eyes were flicking continuously under their lids, and the continuous shifting was almost worrying until it all stopped suddenly. Chopper caught the semi-second tension in the muscles before Law started seizing, lanky limbs kicking off the blanket and dislodging the apparatus he was hooked up to. Chopper hurried to his table, where he grabbed a syringe and plunged it in the surgeon’s IV, watching with relief as he stilled, a huff of breath escaping the surgeon’s lips. Once sure that the situation was safe, Chopper grabbed a thermometer and inserted it in the surgeon’s ear, surveying the change in the surgeon’s state.

The surgeon's face was as white as snow, and his eyes had sunken in, the dark bruises underneath more prominent than ever. His cheeks however, were flaming and Trafalgar was immensely jittery, a pained expression furrowing his brows.

Chopper felt the ground open underneath him as the thermometer showed him Law’s inner temperature.

He decided to take it again just to be sure, and confusion swarmed in him at the results. He had better alert his captain so they could contact Law’s crew.

* * *

Luffy was close to punching something. First, Chopper left without a word, and now he had just seen his doctor literally sprint to the infirmary without offering any explanation to anyone. He knew that something was seriously wrong if Chopper was acting like this, but he still had no patience to deal with the waiting. The atmosphere was immensely tense, as if nobody knew what to do anymore. It was like life itself had paused, awaiting news on the man who lay silently in the infirmary.

He had seen Kidd before, and the fact that the pale captain was lost for words was scary in itself. What was so wrong with his friend?

The tension was suffocating. Even Kidd’s crew was anxious, and all of them had come to the conclusion that just as easily as Law had been taken out, it could happen to either one of them, no matter how high their bounty was or how strong they were. His hat was tipped low over his eyes, as if he wanted to shield his tormenting emotions from everybody.

He had promised himself that he would not let anybody he loved die again. He had spent 2 years getting stronger, learning more techniques, honing his Haki, to protect his friends and not lose anybody. Yet here it was, happening all over again, just like his brother had left, Law was dying as well, fighting against something unknown to everybody.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Chopper suddenly came out of the infirmary, his eyes wide and searching before locking on him.

“I can’t say he’s stable. He’s repeatedly switching between stable and critical so he’s fragile at the moment, especially since he just had a seizure.” A collective gasp sucked the oxygen out of the air. “I just checked his temperature and found it at a 104 degrees, which means a dangerously high probability that if he wakes up, he’ll be delirious. I checked it about two minutes later to make sure, it was at a 100 degrees.”

Chaos sprung up at that very moment, but Luffy managed to quiet them all as his smouldering gaze focused on his doctor.

“Can a temperature rise and fall like that?” He knew the answer, but something in him begged to be wrong.  
“It’s not normal, and given that he was most likely poisoned, it’s definitely a side-effect of it. It’s too unpredictable for me, I don’t know what’s happening, and I’d feel more secure if someone was with him at all times.”

Chopper was frowning, worry crystal clear in his brown orbs.

“Do you have any idea what poison he was doped with?” Zoro’s voice suddenly rung out, shocking those who had thought that he was asleep beside the mast.  
“No, I can’t find any trace of it in his blood, I have no idea what we’re up against.” Chopper couldn’t help the shame as he admitted that titbit of information.   
“We’ll find him, get the cure from the person who poisoned Traffy.” Luffy was determined, and Chopper couldn’t help but seek comfort from it.  
“Wait Chopper, you said ‘if he wakes up’, what do you mean by if?” Nami suddenly spoke up, her brows furrowing.  
“I don’t think he has any strength in him to stay conscious at this point, he’s even having trouble breathing, and with this rate I’d feel safer with putting him in a medical coma and intubating him; at least it would keep his heart rate as down as possible.” Chopper shrugged, feeling the weight of the decisions rest on his shoulders alone.

A thick cloud descended over everyone as they pondered over the information. Kidd’s crew was on one side, their captain slumped against the side as the horror of everything finally clicked in his brain. Luffy’s crew rested on the other side, apprehension filling them as they realized they were fighting against an unknown period of time to save their friend.

Then, it was as if the cloud lifted a bit, as if they worked together to shake themselves out of their stupor and get back to action.

“Everyone split up in small groups, go around town, it's a small island, anyone suspicious would immediately stand out, do whatever you have to in order to find this son of a bitch. Nami, you call Law’s crew, they need to know what is happening and that their captain is in danger.” Luffy was all business now, and although his crew was used to seeing this side of their captain, Kidd’s crew was utterly dumbfounded, and didn’t even question the orders as they split up into small groups of two or three.

Nami slipped off to the galley, where their den den mushi rested in a corner. She dialled the number with shaking hands, feeling them sweat as she waited for the other crew to take the call.

“Hey Nami! We’re almost there, about 3 days away, we met some bad weather!” Penguin’s cheery voice echoed in the small room, and Nami felt her eyes water. It wasn’t everyday she let herself feel and cry for somebody else, let alone someone that wasn’t even a member of her crew, but she couldn’t help it, especially when she heard Shachi’s shout, “Say hi to our captain!”

“I’m not calling because you’re taking long, I’m calling to tell you that we ran into trouble, Law was poisoned, he’s unconscious and Chopper was considering intubating him.” She was thankful for the fact that her voice remained steady.

“What? How bad is he? Will he be okay?” The barrage of questions came from Bepo, and she could hear the fear in their voices, making her heart twinge for them.

“I don’t know, we don’t even know what poison is wrecking his system, but I’m sure of one thing. You would do well to hurry, your captain’s dying.”

With that, she hung up and headed outside so they could start searching for the culprit.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo again c: Thank you for the 2 comments, I appreciated it a lot =D I hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to tell me what you think!  
> I excuse myself for the cliffies, they're just to fun =D  
> On a total different note - I GOT AROUND TO WATCH LES MISERABLES AND AM TOTALLY NOT DYING OF FEELS. JUST A LITTLE DUST IN MY EYES.  
> -Chrisii


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick summary of prev chapters :
> 
> Law got poisoned, he's in the infirmary. He woke up, then fell unconscious again. He was feverish. He had a seizure.   
> Nami called Law's crew - "You would do well to hurry, your captain’s dying.”
> 
> Everyone scattered in groups to find the culprit :)

**Chapter 3 -3,993words**

Not everyone left the ship. Brook, Usopp and Franky remained behind to guard both the doctor and the patient.  However, nothing was as usual. They didn’t joke around, didn't play to pass the time while the others took their sweet time to come back loaded with groceries and paper and other necessities. There wasn’t the light, humorous air around the ship, neither the aura of total relaxation.

On the contrary, the air was heavy around them, filled with tension, and most of all fear. They all knew the danger that Law was facing, all knew that if the others didn’t find the cure quickly, they would be faced not only with the death of their ally, but most of all, the death of their friend. It was all rather suffocating.

Brook wasn’t playing, wasn’t filling the air with notes and music and singing and odd rhymes that the others had never heard of. He wasn’t dancing around, or making skull jokes. He wasn’t even walking. He was just gazing at the land, his gaze lost in the roads that led to the city, fully aware that just this morning, they were all excited to be there, all excited to relax and catch a break from it all.

It would have been better fighting Doflamingo then staying in this limbo. At least they knew what to do back at that time, they had an aim, a plan, a way out. Now, it felt like they were squaring off against the strong unknown. It seemed as if their opponent was too strong to defeat.

Franky was frustrated. Normally, when something malfunctioned, he could find a way to fix it. Tighten some bolts, build a new device, conjure some construction seemingly out of the blue. Maybe it wasn’t easy, but he had a way to do it, he had the means to reach his goal and set things right again, he had something to focus on. He could focus on the outcome, not the current destruction. He could be useful.

But now? He had no way to fix what was happening. His tools wouldn’t be of help. He couldn’t tighten Law’s hold to Earth. Couldn’t help rebuild the destruction. He was just useless.

Usopp released yet another breath, just feeling his lungs expand and then deflate again. It was such a natural thing, such a normal thing. Nobody thought twice about it until it suddenly wasn’t natural anymore. Until suddenly, something else, or someone, had to do it for you, and you just had to lay there, unable to pull in a breath yourself because your lungs wouldn’t cooperate. All because of a few chemicals mixed together. All because of a small dose of something that was never supposed to be in the body in the first place.

They had met plenty of people in the past. With Luffy’s ability to always get his way, they had managed to gather more than a few enemies, and he had no doubt that Law had enemies of his own as well. Their adventure on Dressrosa was proof enough of that. But to have an enemy so spineless that he would rather use poison than face you head-on, it was a rather depressing situation. Yet, here they were, wrapped in its very depressing bubble.

It felt as if the air around them, wasn’t there at all.

* * *

Nami and Nico Robin sauntered through the town, giving off the aura that nothing was wrong, that everything was just as it was supposed to be, they were just window shopping. After all, a lady got to keep her wardrobe updated, right?

However, both of them were paying attention to any passer-by that brushed past them, making sure to rule out as much as they could. It was not an easy job. The busy morning provided a lot of civilians hurrying in and out of shops, pushing and finding no trouble with barrelling into another person without any care in the world. It was a rather rough morning, in every sense possible.

Robin couldn't pretend anymore. Her emotions were getting the best of her, and despite trying to push them down, she just didn't have anywhere to store them, couldn't just slip on a mask of total indifference. It used to be so easy, de-attaching her emotions from every situation, going through things with a serious lack of empathy. The coldness had become a part of her, forming a barrier around her heart and allowing her to not care about anyone or anything. It had been a good way to pass life. Having no feelings meant not being hurt. It meant brutally killing without any remorse.

It meant losing people had no impact on her life.  
No effect at all.

However, all of that was thrown down the drain when she joined the Straw Hat pirates. Sure, it had been entirely her own decision, and she didn't regret it, but she still wondered if things would have been better had she remained the way she was.

Deep down, she knew what the answer was. Ever since she had joined the crew, they had warmed her heart, melting the ice that surrounded her very being, barging into her heart and remaining there, officially claiming such a piece of her life that should she lose them, Robin didn't know if she could ever live again as she once did.

She was not much close to the surgeon, but the experiences on Dressrosa had helped them click, made them realize that their natures pulled them towards each other, and she found herself liking that friendship, even though they would go on their own ways once again. At least, she would see him again one day, right?

Now however, not even that was guaranteed.

Robin snapped out of her thoughts, fully aware that her zoning out would probably make them lose their opportunity to find a cure for the surgeon. Suddenly, she was aware of Nami discreetly squeezing her arm, as if attempting to bring her down to Earth again.

Reassured, Nico Robin squeezed back before focusing once again on the job.

* * *

Penguin felt Shachi remove the receiver from his hand. The shock running through his system kept his hand up beside his ear, as if he didn't want to break the one connection between them and their captain, even though Nami had long since hung up.

"Bepo, how far are we from the island?" Shachi decided to take command, fully aware that his comrades where still in shock. He was as well, but staring at walls wasn't going to help anybody, especially Law.   
"The bad weather cleared up, so if we increase the speed, we should make it in 1 to 2 days.” Bepo sniffled, clearly thinking on ways they could arrive faster.  
“That’s good, we’ll be there in time, don’t overwork our engine Bepo.” Shachi was doing his best to comfort his friends, but given that he too was wrecked, he couldn’t really do a very good job.  
“Law could die in those 2 days. They don’t even know what poison is attacking him. If Chopper wants to put him on a vent, that means Law can’t breathe on his own, and that alone will have serious consequences.” Penguin voiced all of their doubts, his tone downright malicious. However, Shachi detected a hint of fear.

They were all scared they wouldn’t even get to say goodbye to their captain. Shachi couldn’t help but feel the tension that was currently suffocating the tiny room they were in. It had been a year since they had last seen their captain, and they all missed him terribly. The sudden news that he had allied with the straw hat pirates had come somewhat as a shock, but they all found it rather funny that their serious, stone-faced captain would ally with what was probably the craziest crew out there. However, it had come as a relief that he was still alive, that he had not suddenly died and had his body thrown somewhere where nobody would ever retrieve it.

However now, it wasn’t any better. To be this close but still be so far away… It was dreadful. All of them were scared that they wouldn’t reach their captain alive again, that they would only see a shell of him. But Shachi had to hope that like always, the straw hat pirates would have their way and find a cure for the poison, or maybe something that would get their captain back from the brink of death. If Chopper was considering to intubate him, then that must have meant that something was bad, or maybe, the young doctor wanted to use it as a precaution so as to keep the surgeon’s breathing regulated.. Didn’t have to mean that Law was dying, did it?

Shachi felt the thoughts as if they were vines wrapping around his head, squeezing until he couldn’t take the pressure anymore. With a small groan, he shook his head, as if the mere action would dispel his thoughts, and stood up. Penguin and Bepo were still staring off into space, their bodies tense and clearly deep in thought.

“Guys, snap out of it, let’s go save our captain.”

His tone was authoritative, almost to the point that no compassion made it through his tone, but he knew that it was exactly what they needed in order to snap out of this trance they had found themselves in. They needed to put their heads together to find both their captain alive, and a cure if it hadn’t been found yet.

* * *

Luffy didn’t even bother to hide his identity, focusing on spreading his haki to every corner of the city as he searched for the person that was responsible for Law’s current situation. Sanji and Zoro were quiet, walking calmly as if nothing was wrong with the Earth, as if they had just went out for a casual stroll into town. Needless to say, Sanji was keeping a close eye on the green-headed swordsman. They couldn’t waste time searching for him if he got lost. However, they were on high alert, all dead bent on finding the perpetrator. The fact that they had no idea who or what they were looking for was rather misleading, but the fact that Luffy had already got a feel of whoever it was helped them in many ways.

They were getting close to the other side of the city when they bumped into Kidd, who apparently had been going through town alone. A bottle of liquor was in his hand, and Zoro snatched it, taking a swing before throwing it aside, the glass shattering against the wall. Nobody took notice, continuing on as if it was an everyday occurrence for someone to throw bottles around. Kidd scowled, but said nothing as he continued to walk with them, his large frame easily making people part for them.

Sanji was close to telling Luffy to call it a day when their captain suddenly stiffened, his head snapping up as he totally stilled, focusing on something unknown. Sanji and Zoro froze out of habit, and Kidd followed their lead just as Luffy took off running, his eyes shadowed by his hat. His flip flops cracked against the pavement, echoing in their heads as they followed the rubbery captain who seemed very determined to chase someone who was unknown to all the others.

At least, Zoro didn’t get lost, but Sanji was getting confused. They were going through side streets he didn’t even know existed, and Luffy jumped over short walls and even large skips, not once losing his concentration. At long last, they ended up in an ally with a dead end and a large skip at the very end of it. Kidd bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he heaved to get his breath back.

“The hell was that Strawhat?” His tone was a low growl, but he ceased to talk as Sanji sent him a dead glare, just before a somewhat shaggy man suddenly appeared from inside the skip that rested at the edge of the ally.

“It was you.” Luffy’s voice was low yet laden with dark intents, and the man, still shadowed, visibly shuddered.   
“Me? What did I do?” His voice was gravelly, as if he hadn’t had a refreshing drink in ages, and there was a tone of indifference, as if he didn’t care about anything at all.  
“You’re killing my friend.” Luffy’s voice quivered with anger, and Zoro could see his hands forming a tight fist beside him.  
“Oh I’m not doing anything! Only the little drops of liquid I dropped in his drink are effecting him like that… Guess he’s happy with my little gift isn’t he?” He let loose a high giggle, almost disturbing in its nature.  
"Where's the cure?" Zoro cut to the chase, fingering his katana as a warning.  
"Cure? What cure?"

The man sauntered out of the shadows, a somewhat deranged grin reaching from ear to ear. He had shaggy, overgrown black hair, slick with grease and dirt. Wrinkles made him look way older, and his crazy eyes seemed half buried in dark bags. His thin mouth was completely covered with a beard that was in desperate need of a trim, and shabby clothing hung off the somewhat wiry frame. His hands, half blackened with dirt, were clenching and unclenching by his sides, and going by the constant tremors that wrecked the lanky frame, the man was completely and utterly deranged. There was no saying how he'd react, and that was not a good aspect in this face down, as they needed the information on how to cure Law before Luffy or Kidd killed this man in a fit of rage.

"The cure to counteract the poison you used on Trafalgar." Sanji was utterly calm, looking as if he had no care in the world as he blew smoke from between his lips.   
"As if I'd do anything to save that bastard, let him rot in hell for all I care!" The sudden malicious tone caught all of them off guard, but nobody showed it.  
“You’ll rot all alone if you don’t give us the cure.” Luffy was pissed and obviously not digesting his words, trying in vain to hurry up the conversation as Law’s time continued to run out.  
“Haven’t you noticed? I’m already alone! That piece of scum made sure I’ll end up alone.” The man was shaking in rage, the tremors from before now intensifying.   
"Let's talk him down, hopefully Law will hold on until we get this guy calm enough to get the cure from him." Sanji lowered his voice, making sure that only his nakama and Kidd heard him  
"Don't whisper! What are you saying? Of course you're trying to find ways to kill me aren't you?" The maniac's rambles were a shock, and continued to prove how crazy the man was. All in all, it was rather repulsive.   
"What happened with Law?" Luffy's tone was even, controlled, not a hint of rage to be found.

"What happened? That pirate is completely crazy! Before he came in my life I was a decorated Marine! I was an officer, with ambition to become an admiral, and I knew I could do it. I had a best friend, he was helping me, making me a better marine, but then, that maniac stole his heart and killed him! All to become a damned Shichibukai, just so he could have more privileges while sailing.." A bitter laugh escaped him, and Sanji caught the tremor in his voice, as if the pain never really left, had always remained there, haunting him till this very moment.

"Marine whose best friend was killed and he spiralled into insanity.." Kidd's mumble caught Zoro off guard, and he turned to glare at the red head, trying to tell him to shut up before he ruined everything. However, Kidd didn't get the message. "Are you Saiko?"

Saiko turned towards Kidd slowly, his right eye twitching periodically as he gritted his teeth. The trio's stance changed when they saw the fisted hands, and electricity crackled the air around Kidd.

"Yes, I'm Saiko, pretty sure you heard the story on the newspaper! Saiko goes crazy! Saiko a disgrace! A shame to the marines!  I was never crazy, all I did was try to avenge my friend, so his soul could rest in peace knowing that his murderer was rotting in hell where he belongs! Apparently, my attempts were deemed as actions of the 'mentally incapable', and I was kicked out of the marines! I couldn't go back home, I don’t have a family, they took my house because I had no money to pay the rent... I'm homeless because of that damned pirate! So if I'm finally getting my revenge on him, nothing is going to stop me, especially low-lives like you trying to get the cure." A cackle escaped him then, and the humourless grin that stretched his lips revealed yellow and black teeth in the verge of falling out. "Guess what? There is no cure, nothing will save him now, not even your futile attempts to lengthen his petty life!"

* * *

The fact that he could talk made more sense than this. Chopper was close to banging his head against the desk that was piled sky high with books, and the frustration was starting to show through the random patches of fur that could be found all around the ship.

At first, he had been glad that Law’s temperate was dropping, returning to normal, but then it had continued dropping, the surgeon getting colder and colder until he was downright hypothermic. It was only mild hypothermia, so Chopper thanked whoever there is for the small blessings, but it was still worrying. He had ended up ventilating the surgeon, keeping him under a light dose of sedation so that he wouldn’t trash around and dislodge it.

The doctor had piled about 6 blankets on the surgeon, trying to warm him up so that the violent shivers would cease. The monitor in the small infirmary was beating erratically, an eerie duplicate of Law’s unsteady heartbeat, but it was a comforting sound nonetheless. It meant that the surgeon was still holding on despite the poison’s attempt to drag him into sweet oblivion.

He sincerely hoped that the surgeon would wake up soon, at least give Chopper an idea if his brain had been affected by the poison or not, but now, even if he did wake up, Chopper couldn’t pass judgement because Law would be most probably confused by the rapid temperature change happening in his body. The doctor had made sure to introduce warm saline to his system, trying to get Law’s temperature to rise.

Ever since his temperature had been rising and falling, Chopper had made sure that Law was never alone, and that there was someone else with him, keeping track of his inner temperature and that it was not in a danger zone. However, he always felt safer being the one to watch over him, as if it gave him some sort of happiness to watch his chest rise and fall, still waiting for some cure.

Given that all the others were still out scouring the town for the man that had done this, the ship was considerably quiet, allowing Chopper to focus on his research. The lack of shouts and laughs was oddly off-putting, but he worked around it, throwing himself into the dusty books so as to try and get some way to help his fellow doctor.

* * *

Every person who’s been unconscious always describes unconsciousness as the same way. At first it’s just like sleeping, a black void, no dreams or anything, just a never-ending void of nothingness. Then the currents come, battling against your very soul, trying to take you under so you can stay in the void forever. It comes as instinct to fight back, to battle against the wind, the metaphorical waves, to always remain in the surface. After all, it was just like swimming. Keep your head above the surface and you’d be safe, in no danger of dying. Until you tire out. Until your legs feel as if they just cannot give a single more kick, the muscles are too cramped, too over-worked, to keep you above. Until your shoulders are seizing with the effort to propel you forward, and you just cannot keep doing it. It would be easier to give up, to let the waves toy with your motionless body until it becomes lifeless. It would be easier to just give up, live in a pain-free world, rather than fight to get to the surface, and feel more pain with every stroke. Because as you travel towards the light, it becomes more painful. You’d become more aware of your body, of all the aches and pains, and it was not something to look forward to.

However, Law didn’t want to give up.  He didn’t want to just let himself become a pawn in this game. He had sworn to never be played with again, and for him, this was just like that. He was being played with by an invisible opponent, but damned be he if Law didn’t come out victorious. He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious, but now he was starting to become aware of his body again. He felt stiff all over, as if he had been laying in bed for a long while, and something kept him from moving, pressing softly against the skin of his wrist. The constant pinch probably came from needles stuck into him as if he was a pincushion, but that wasn’t the worse thing. The worse thing was the tube that forced his jaw open and invaded his body, choking him until Law felt as if he couldn’t breathe. He gagged around it, attempting to dislodge it before a somewhat young voice sounded to his right.

The words were jumbled up, mixing into one another, not making any sense in his fogged up brain, and Law started to become aware of the pain in every nerve of his body. It was as if he was being burned alive. It was all too much for him to comprehend in so little time. The light burned his eyes, but he forced himself to take in his location, and notice that someone was in the room with him. His brain, despite feeling like it was filled with cotton, provided the name Chopper, and Law relaxed at the prospect that he was in safe hands. However, the pain was just too much, and Law felt himself sink back in the currents, embracing them with open arms as he lost himself in the painless void once again.

* * *

At first he wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, or if it really was coming from Law. The small, barely audible choking sound seemed to echo in the reindeer’s ears, and the doctor turned swiftly, his furry face close to Law’s own. He didn’t have any worries about Law thrashing or dislodging anything, beside the sedatives, the young doctor had also restrained the surgeon’s arms to the bed, making sure that Law would not harm himself.

“Hey Law, it’s just a breathing tube, let it help you!” The young doctor comforted the surgeon just before glazed, greyish eyes fluttered open, coloured irises taking in the room in obvious confusion before they settled on the doctor. Recognition flickered in the very depths, and Chopper could have wept in relief, happy that he still seemed a bit lucid even after everything. However, the moment didn’t last as the surgeon’s eyes fluttered close again, happy to escape the painful world and just float in the sweet blackness of nothing.

Chopper just hoped that the great Surgeon of Death could resurface from the inky seas of oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS! I almost forgot to update.. woopsie? 
> 
> Aside from the action from Luffy, this was more of a filler on how everyone, including Law, is faring with the situation, so everyone is brought up to date c= 
> 
> If there are any Les Miserables fans, I am currently writing a fanfic on it, so maybe stay tuned? c=
> 
> Thanks for reading! Do tell me what you think c=
> 
> -Chrisii


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heart Pirates arrive.  
> Sanji does as well, but is it too late now?

**Chapter 4 – 4350 words**

"Guess what? There is no cure, nothing will save him now, not even your futile attempts to lengthen his petty life!"

The air was so tense that Kidd felt as if he was breathing in bricks instead of oxygen. The surgeon had no chance. He had come all this way only to die in a bed on another ship, not even surrounded by his crew. The swordsman broke Kidd out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean, there is no cure?" Zoro spoke up, his voice low and threatening death.  
"I am not letting another friend die, so you better tell me where the cure is." Luffy's voice was downright bone-chilling, and they all saw the marine suddenly lose a lot of his confident aura.   
"You'll never get it." The confident smirk broke all semblance of calm, and hell broke loose.

Sanji and Zoro stayed back, and Kidd followed their lead, only providing help by barricading the opening of the alley with metal so nobody could escape. It was as if they were in a tiny prison, their only escape the sky above. Just like they had no way to see the road, nobody could see what was happening in this tiny place, so the pirates' faces won't be printed in the front pages of every paper the next morning. 

It was almost comical, the way the ex-marine cowered before the pissed off Luffy. After only a few hard punches, he was a sobbing mess on the floor, blood pouring from his open wounds and painting the asphalt beneath them. The others felt no need to interfere, and soon enough the rubber man had grabbed the marine from his neck, pinning him against the wall so that his feet were dangling, desperately trying to find purchase against the smooth wall. Saiko turned to glance at the remaining trio, as if hoping that they would help him, but what he saw made him even more fearful. They were all relaxed, leaning against the wall. Except for Kidd, he was somewhat tense, fruit of the effort to hold up the wall, but one finger gently fingered the nozzle of a large shotgun that rested on his hip. Like him, Zoro was tapping his fingers on his katana, as if a silent threat that he found no problem using the swords for their purpose, eyes emotionless as they sliced through his skin. Sanji was the calmest of them all, elegantly blowing out smoke from his cigarette as he crossed one ankle over the other.

"Last time. Where's the cure?" The straw-hat fell over the captain's eyes, creating shadows which added to those provided by the sun, formed an eerie and downright petrifying aura around the devil-fruit user.  
"I will never tell you." Saiko managed to choke the words out, blunt nails scratching at Luffy's arm in an attempt to get leverage.  
"WHERE." Luffy's voice was dead. Empty of emotions yet filled with rage, totally numb yet packed with hidden panic. He tightened his fingers, punching the marine once again before lightening the pressure on Saiko's airway.  
"There is no cure!" The ex-marine finally choked out, still attempting to get back the air that was knocked out of him by the punch.  
"What do you mean there is no cure? Which poison is it?" Sanji cut in, stomping the cigarette under his shoe.   
"I invented the poison, named it _tacitus_ , the only cure that I managed to extract from it is highly unsafe, not even tested. It can kill your surgeon instead of saving him!" Saiko was blabbering out everything now, eyes shut tight with fear as he trembled in Luffy's hold.

Kidd almost let the wall collapse with shock, but managed to derive his focus to his task at the last minute.

"There must be a way to get him better. If you tested the poison, someone must have survived." Luffy growled, fury making tremors run through his frame. His hand, however, remained as steady as a rock.

"There is a way that **_may_** guarantee his survival." The ex-marine seemed to give up, deflating like a balloon in front of their very eyes. All the fight seemed to go out of him, making him look way older than his years. It was as if he had finally realized that he had thrown away his life trying to get revenge, and was now desperate to make amends. He seemed as if he had given up on everything, but was still willing to fight just a bit more.

"Your surgeon is probably hypothermic and unconscious, presumably not even close to being conscious again. You need to get him to throw up. The poison is still in his system because it is designed to stick to the inner lining of his stomach, and so unless he throws up, it won't be dislodged. Afterwards he’ll be in pain, it’s normal. However, it should go away in a few hours, four days at most."  Luffy let him go, and they watched as Saiko's knees gave out, making him collapse against the dirty wall.

"What if that doesn't work?" Kidd spoke the one thing that the others didn't voice out.  
"I have the cure, but it's not safe, so better to try and get him to throw it up first. You'll notice if it's out, his bile will have a purplish tint." Saiko finally delivered all the information, and they saw the man cave in on himself as he searched inside his coat for a while before offering a vial to Luffy.   
"If he doesn't get better, I'll find you, and I'll kill you myself." Luffy's threat was simple, yet no one doubted that he would go back on his word. Kidd let down the wall of metal just before Luffy spoke again, his tone authoritative and resolute. "Sanji, you're the fastest here, take the vial and run, get it to Chopper, tell him everything that he told us, we'll be right behind you."

Sanji nodded and after storing the vial in his pocket turned and ran off, leaving only a dust cloud in his wake. Luffy turned to the pitiful ex-marine, whose hunched soldiers made him look smaller than he really was. The rubber captain frowned before knocking him out, leaving him to lie beside the dumpster that he had been hiding in.

Then they all ran.

* * *

Shachi could have wept in relief when the island came in view. They had been going as fast as they could, almost damaging their engine in the process, in order to reach the island, and had done so in just one day. The sun was setting, and one could imagine their surprise when they saw the hazy outline of society with their naked eye. As they had received no call from the Straw-hats, it was safe to assume that their captain was still alive, even if vulnerable and frail.

Then again, maybe the ventilator was the only thing keeping him alive, keeping the shell of the surgeon preserved until they could say their goodbyes. Shachi shook his head, as if he wanted to physically dismiss the negative thoughts and focus on the positive ones, even if they seemed farfetched from what little information they had. Shachi leaned against the railing, releasing a deep breath as he let the fear and worry course through him.

Sure, he had not known Law up until the man met him and Penguin on their home island and offered them a position on his ship, but he still saw the surgeon as a friend, and a great one at that. After all, he had been the one to take him away from his ugly childhood, and for that he was glad, even if it was golden next to what his captain had went through.

"He went through shit worse than this you know, he'll make it through." Penguin's quiet confession dangled in the air between them, but it was unsure on who he was trying to convince, whether Shachi or himself.

* * *

Chopper sincerely hoped that some group would return with the cure. They had all forgotten to take Den-Den mushis with them, and so someone had to run from wherever they were in town in order to get to Chopper. Then again, Den-Den mushis would be useless as they needed to deliver the cure, right? Whichever it was, he hoped that they wouldn't take long, as the surgeon was steadily fading.

He had heard groups arriving. At first, he was highly hopeful, sprinting out of the infirmary every time he heard boots slam on the wooden planks. However, when they gave him a sad look and a shake of their heads, he knew that it was futile to keep running out only to have his hopes quenched every time.

Hopefully, someone would come running in sooner rather than later.

Despite Law's improvement before, even to the point of waking up for a few moments, now he was deteriorating with a downright scary pace. If Chopper had been against ventilating him before, now he was thankful that he had done so as the surgeon was barely breathing on his own, lungs too weak to take in enough air, and his heart beat almost too slow if he wasn't completely immobile. Still, with this rate he wouldn't live to see the next dawn. He wasn't responding to pain or even any attempts to wake up, and Chopper had completely cut off the sedatives, scared they were making him worse rather than helping. The restraints were also gone. The dark shadows under his eyes had intensified, more prominent by the paleness of his skin and the white sheets underneath.

Law had always seemed as a strong person, completely in control of anything that the Universe decided to throw at him. If something went wrong, he would know how to fix it without any problem. After all, having a sharp mind, while useful for a pirate, was even more utilized for a surgeon such as himself, and Chopper almost envied Law as the surgical precision with which Law fought was downright petrifying. Now, as Trafalgar laid completely bare of any conscious effort to conceal his emotions or discomforts, there were subtle differences that Chopper was picking up on one by one.

The most prominent of course, was the mask that Law donned on every morning, and that made him look as if he was about to murder the world. It was missing now, and an array of emotions fought for dominance on the surgeon's face. The tiny frown that always marred his forehead was gone now despite the worrying circumstances, and his face was smoothed out, making him look younger than his 26 years. If it weren't for the sheen of sweat and the tube down his throat, Chopper could have easily mistaken the man to be simply sleeping, escaping from his burdens for a short while.

However, they all knew this wasn't a simple sleep. Law wouldn't wake up in a few hours, disgruntled but totally healthy. Chopper didn't even know if Law would ever wake up again. 

The doctor sincerely hoped that Law’s crew would make it here in time.

He wouldn't have the heart to tell them that he hadn't known how to keep their captain alive.

* * *

Penguin was tense. That much was obvious. They were very close to the island now, only five minutes away from docking. He could see the ship that Law was on, so vivid and an immediate eye-catcher even from far away. Unlike the outward appearance of the straw-hats' ship, the atmosphere was anything but as bright. Shachi was already readying the strip they used to get from the submarine to land, and as soon as they were near enough, the two secured it before together with Bepo, sprinted to the large, colourful, ship beside them.

The ladder that dangled from one side caught their eyes immediately, and after making sure that it was secure, scaled it as quickly as they could, sprawling unceremoniously on the wooden deck in their haste. Their sudden arrival was met by weapons pointed in their faces from a defensive Brook, Usopp and Franky, but they relaxed upon seeing Bepo, as the huge polar bear was rather memorable, unlike the 2 human members.

They scrambled to their feet, looking wildly around as they saw several other members laying around on the ship, sorrow oozing in the air. Penguin didn’t even bother asking why Kidd’s crew was there, because the only thing that passed through his mind was that for this amount of sadness to be in the air.. someone must have died. He felt his insides turn to ice, numbing in shock as he turned to stare at Shachi, who must have come to the same conclusion as he had. His face was pale, and both their eyes glistened as they both turned to where the trio were still staring at them.

“Is Law..?” Bepo suddenly spoke up, his voice small and quivering.  
“He’s not dead, the infirmary is through there.” Usopp’s eyes were slightly pinched, in a way that was clear he was pitying them. Penguin paid him no attention, sprinting to the indicated door.

Experience stopped him right before the door, having the decency to knock before opening, so as to not bother the doctor if he was doing something. The door sprung open almost immediately, startling the trio as they jumped a step back. Shachi caught the reindeer’s face falling as he saw them, before pity swarmed in his eyes along with misery. Without even glancing at Law, he felt rage tug at his heart strings.

“Don’t look at us like that, we’re not to be pitied, Law will pull through, he’s been through worse than this.”

Later, he would say that he had spoken like that because of the emotional stress that they were going through. He would say that he hadn’t thought that it would hurt the little doctor, and that he came out a bit more snappish than he had intended to. He would say that he was just tired in every aspect possible... But in that moment, words failed him, his mouth opened and closed on its own accord, yet no syllables made it past his lips.

His captain lay in bed completely motionless, a blanket tucked up so that it covered half his chest. Tubes went in and out of body, and he seemed pale. A heart monitor beeped annoyingly yet reassuringly behind them, and just next to it, IVs led to Law’s arm, piercing him like an enemy’s sword. From under the blankets, a catheter snaked its way to the surgeon’s most private part, and the men winced for him. There was nothing more embarrassing than having a catheter inserted. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic motion provided by the ventilator that Shachi was avoiding looking at. It was intrusive, almost offensive in its nature.

He was ashen, and his eyes moved relentlessly beneath their lids, as if his unconsciousness was anything but peaceful. It was rather troubling apparently. Without even thinking, he moved forward, crouching next to the bed as he lay a hand on his friend’s hand, as if trying to keep him anchored to living.

“What’s the verdict Chopper?” Penguin scrubbed a hand over his face, as if wiping the shock away and just letting his weariness show.

“He had a high fever at first, which triggered a seizure, then his temperature started going down up until he was downright hypothermic. It got back up only a day after. His temperature is fine now. He woke up while hypothermic, just opened his eyes, but it seemed like he recognized me. Since he fell back unconscious he’s been deteriorating rapidly. His heartbeat is really weak, he is barely breathing on his own, and he isn’t even responding to pain stimuli. Well, sometimes he does and sometimes he doesn’t, it’s a messed up type of poison. I can’t even get him to wake up anymore, and to be honest I'd prefer if he stayed unconscious for now, no need to lengthen his suffering. At least like that he won't feel physical pain. If someone doesn’t come back with a cure, I’m not sure if he’ll live till tomorrow.” The reindeer was brutally honest, knowing that it was the best when it came to circumstances like this.

“Thanks Chopper, for taking care of him.” Penguin didn’t have any more words, instead, he took in the view of his captain, so vulnerable looking and frail that it was petrifying.

Bepo, the ever  loyal polar bear, had scooted closer to the surgeon, paying attention so as to not dislodge any tubes as he curled near Law’s legs, as if reversing their position. Instead of the surgeon using him as a pillow, it was Bepo’s time to lie on his friend. Penguin couldn’t help the small smile as he unconsciously dropped a hand on Law’s unruly hair, smoothing the hair back from his sweaty forehead. It was a rare occurrence to see their captain without his hat, and Penguin couldn’t help but smile as he imagined what Law would say when he discovered that Penguin was practically petting him.

If he ever discovered.

No, he couldn’t think like that. Law was going to survive this, he was going to kick all their asses for being soft and mushy, but he’d be secretly touched that his crew cared so much. Then they’d go on with their lives as usual. He didn’t want to think what would happen if Law didn’t make it, because he just had to.

At some point, Chopper had left, giving them a few moments alone to gather their thoughts. After all, he wasn’t far away if something happened after all. Penguin was thankful, he needed it a lot. They all needed the quiet time with their captain.

“Hey Law, you always say that when people are unconscious, they can hear us talking, right? So I’m hoping you can hear me now. This is cheesy as hell and I wish that you can just slap me for it, but we really need you to come back to us, you know? How will we find the One Piece without our captain leading us? Don’t let this scum bag take your life like this captain, we’re supposed to die in battle not like this!” Penguin was exhausted in every sense possible. His hand unconsciously tightened, pulling a few of Law’s strands in the process.

The surgeon didn’t even wince. However, Shachi suddenly tensed, his gaze locked to his hand that in some point, had grabbed Law’s without him thinking. Law’s tan fingers contrasted with Shachi’s pale ones, but what caused him to tense was the feeble attempt that Law was doing, his fingers weakly curling around Shachi’s hand. His face remained as passive as ever, no sign of consciousness visible, but it was still a good sign. It meant that he could hear them. He was still there, somewhere, fighting to get back to them. Bepo almost cried in relief, petting Law’s leg through the blanket.

They were still in a matter of slight shock when Chopper burst in along with the blond cook, who was panting, sweat clinging to his frame as he attempted to just pull in a breath.

“The poison, it’s stuck in his stomach.” Sanji took another few breaths. “He needs to throw up, only way to dislodge it and only way for him to get better. The cure is not safe, it’s better to try and get him to throw it up. You’ll notice if he throws it up, the vomit will have a purple tint.” He then stumbled back, back resting against the wall as he slid down its length to sit on the floor.   
“Chopper, he responded to Shachi’s touch, do you have any smelling salts? Maybe it will get him to wake up.” Penguin was all business, staying out of the way yet still desperate to help in any way he could.   
“I already tried those, but we could try again, just give him some space. If he wakes up I can give him an emetic tablet, I don’t have syrup on me.” Chopper rummaged in his drawers, knocking things aside until he found the smelling salts which he handed to both Shachi and Penguin.    
“Removing the tube will also help the process if he wakes up.” Penguin muttered.  
“Sanji keep the others out, Bepo, stay there, your familiar weight might calm him.” Chopper took over the situation, getting out a basin from under the bed as he scrambled up to the bed.

Neither of them paid any attention as Sanji quietly left to collect himself again.

Penguin and Shachi waved the salts under the surgeon’s nostrils, hoping for a reaction. He remained passive at first, but when Penguin waved it a bit harder, almost making himself gag, they were happy to see Law’s nose scrunch up a bit, the bed-ridden man attempting to turn his head but being stopped by the tube.

“Come on Law, open your eyes.” Chopper was insistent, crashing the emetic tablet and mixing it with water so he could then give it to the surgeon.

As if in sync with what they were saying, Law’s eyes tightened a bit before they fluttered open, glazed over with tiredness as he choked around the tube, still unused to the feeling of the contraption down his throat. At least now his limbs weren’t weighed down, and he felt the warmth of another hand encased around his own. He didn’t register the fact that Bepo was on his legs, the weight was too familiar to think about. Panic however still made its way through his limbs as he was assaulted with about 4 faces in his vision, 2 of which covered in fur. Then the fact that he just couldn’t breathe was what set him in blind panic, attempting to dislodge the tube even if he felt his heart suddenly beat wildly in his chest, trying to keep up with his frenzied movements. A sudden slap to the face knocked him out of his shock pretty quickly, and he forced himself to stop his movements and even stop breathing for a while. The sensation of having something else push air into his lungs was weird to say the least, but he endured it, suddenly noticing how bad his shifting was as every nerve felt as if it was lit on fire.

“Remove the pillow, lay him down completely.” Chopper shouted the order just as he scampered to the side of Law’s head, determination oozing out of him.

Penguin removed the pillow in one swift motion, but kept a hand on the back of his captain’s head, lowering it gently to the bed before Chopper grabbed the tube with his hooves.

“Okay Law, pretty sure you know the procedure, cough as hard as you can on 3, okay?” Penguin’s hand fell on Law’s brow, once again pushing back the hair before letting his hand rest there, as if physically assuring his captain that he was still there, even if Law couldn’t see him.

“1,2,3!” Chopper quickly pulled the tube out as Law did his best to muster up a few coughs. Penguin sat his captain up, one hand on his chest as Law continued coughing, seemingly unable to catch his breath.  
“Do you have a mask Chopper?” Shachi almost shouted, his voice echoing in the infirmary.   
“Behind him!” The young doctor responded as he turned to grab the glass of water.

Penguin, who was already standing up, quickly located the mask and shoved it roughly in Law’s face, visibly relaxing a bit as Law took a full breath, the wheezing sounds decreasing slightly as he pulled in raspy breath after raspy breath.

“Think you can drink something Law?” Shachi spoke up then, the glass of water in his hand.

Law nodded, releasing his death grip on the mask before taking the glass, accepting Penguin’s help when he couldn’t stop his limb from shaking. As soon as he downed the glass, he knew something was wrong. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, and he groaned, attempting to curl around his stomach if it wasn’t for someone’s hand stopping him.  Next thing he knew a basin was being shoved under his chin as his stomach cramped and contracted and what little food there was in it was forced up into Law’s oesophagus. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his whole body throbbed with pain, the action of throwing up taking out whatever reserves of energy he had left. He didn’t even care about his dignity, letting loose what sounded like a sobbing sound as soon as he was finished. Law took in a couple of heaving breaths, making sure that he was done before leaning back against the arm supporting his back, wincing and just barely holding back a cry of pain as his whole body protested the movements. His stomach and throat burned fiercely, protesting against the torment they had just been put through. The rim of a glass pressed against his lips, and he attempted to turn his head, not wanting to go through that again.

“Come on Law, this is just water, you need it.” The voice was soft yet authoritative, and the glass pressed more insistently against his lips, forcing him to gulp down a couple of sips. Once the fresh water washed away the icky taste of vomit, Law felt his eyes flutter close, exhaustion claiming him for the time being.

Chopper, Shachi and Penguin stared at Law, who was now laying down fully on the bed. Chopper dropped the vomit to the side, not even bothering to check it as he looped the mask around the surgeon’s head again, hoping that it would be enough.

Once the sudden hype died down, the 3 awake occupants felt the suspense seize them as they checked the colour of the vomit, the only sound in the background being the slightly wheezing breaths of one poisoned Trafalgar Law.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this chapter, it is a personal favourite I admit xD Saiko is deranged, but he is featured in the next chapter as well c= So yeah, I hope you like this and I look forward to your input and such =D !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff all around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on TSK - Sanji came running back with the "cure", and now they await anxiously to see if it worked c=  
> This is mostly from Law's POV, best for last to wrap everything in a gift box ;) Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 -6415 words**

Law woke up an hour later, feeling sore all over. His eyes fluttered open, only to close immediately as the bright light assaulted his vision. He decided to categorize his injuries first. He would recognize the bed he was in even if he lay in it again after 10 years. It was the infirmary bed on The Thousand Sunny, but he had no idea how he had ended up in here again.

His whole body felt stiff, almost as if he needed to oil his every joint. Something pressed on his face, a mask probably, going by the strap around his head, and he tried to raise his hand to remove it, but something kept his limb down. A groan rumbled out of his throat, and he tried once again to open his eyes, this time opening them slowly so as to adapt to the light. He swallowed with a grimace before turning to the side, where Penguin was staring at him quietly, eyes tracking his every move. There was concern in his gaze, and a certain tired slouch in his shoulders that told Law his subordinate hadn't slept in a while.

"That's creepy." He croaked out, immediately breaking out in a fit of coughs.

He twisted on his side as agony shot through his very being, making tears suddenly appear in his eyes. He blinked them back, taking in a few calming breaths just as Penguin quietly propped him up, making sure that the surgeon had regained his breath before lowering the mask. Law didn't even have the energy to protest as his crewmate basically spoon-fed him a few sips of water before laying him back down and fixing the mask in its place again.

"Thanks.." The murmured word was answered by a small smile, and a ruffle to his hair.  
"Sleep, we'll be here." Penguin's voice was soothing, as comforting as the hand on his head. As out of character for Penguin as it was, it was also relaxing, and the surgeon quietly fell back asleep.

* * *

It felt good to rest after he had gotten Law stabilized for sure. It had been a tough few hours, and Chopper sighed as he recalled his apprehension when they checked the vomit, almost collapsing with relief when he saw the weird purplish tint that Sanji had mentioned. Law had been completely out by that time, his features relaxed as he slumbered, totally unaware of the sobbing polar bear on his legs.

With Penguin's and Shachi's help, Chopper had also pumped Law's stomach, making sure that no traces of poison remained in his system so he'd be on the way to recovery as quick as possible. Once they were done, Law's subordinates had requested a rag, quietly wiping away the sweat from their captain's skin as they worked to make him as comfortable as possible.

Chopper had then adjusted the medication he was pumping in Law's system, leaving only saline to keep the surgeon hydrated and a light pain killer, just enough to dim the pain. He had left the breathing mask on, as after taking a quick listen to his lungs, the reindeer could still hear a faint wheezing sound.

It felt relieving to hear the heart monitor beeping in a steady rhythm, and to not see a tube going down his friend's throat, and Chopper felt all the adrenaline of the last few days leave him completely, leaving only bone-deep weariness behind.   

"Go rest Chopper, you've done more than enough, we'll stay with him." Shachi offered a small smile and a slight shove, his gratitude showing in his eyes.   
"Get me if something else happens." Chopper couldn't help but yawn mid-sentence, his exhaustion claiming him as he staggered out of the room, only to be met by two, fully anxious crews staring him down where he stood.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to rest." He reassured them, unconsciously smiling as they all let loose a sigh of relief, the tension in the air pushed back for the time being.

The young doctor just smiled before heading to the boys' room, collapsing onto his bunk and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 

Sanji, as usual, was in the kitchen. This was his ground, there was no challenging him in anything that had to do with food. It felt good to be back here, surrounded by his ingredients and pots as he prepared food for the three crews. Of course, now that Law's crew was here, he just had to sample them his food, even if they never asked for it.

Even as his hands worked on the food, his mind was more on Law. He had been scared, petrified even, that he wouldn't make it in time. He had felt his lungs seize at the prospect that stopping to take a breath would result in arriving only to find Law's corpse in the infirmary bed. He knew that the others were right behind him, but Luffy was right, Sanji was the fastest on his legs, and so he got to the ship about 15 minutes before them.

Not much, but all the time in the world when someone was on death's doorstep.

His relief when he had found both Law alive and his crew was non-explainable, and he had been glad to tell them what they needed to do, even if he felt as if his lungs were about to burst. He scooted out just as Chopper burst into action, a smile pulling at his sweat soaked cheeks as he disappeared in the shower, not paying attention to anyone or anything.

Needless to say, he had been more than relieved when the news of Law recovering reached his ears.

* * *

It had been the good part of three hours when Law shifted again, groaning at the stabs of pain that travelled through him each time he moved. However now it was dimmed, slightly tolerable, and he didn't find it as hard to open his eyes again, only to be met with the sight of Penguin snoozing on the chair next to him. His head fell on his chest, small snores escaping with every breath, and one hand was extended so that it just grazed Law's own, as if anchoring himself to his captain. The surgeon huffed out a laugh, his subordinates were always over-protective of him whenever he managed to get himself hurt.

"He hasn't slept since we got the news." Shachi's voice piped up from next to the door, almost making Law jump as he had not seen his other crewmate.   
"You didn't need to worry so much." Law's voice was gravelly, and he winced.  
"When we arrived you were on a vent and half dead captain, we had all the need to worry. We had to remove the vent knowing you could very well die, and you were sobbing and wheezing while throwing up whatever was poisoning you." Shachi was aware he was nearly glaring, but he couldn't help it. His concern just had to bleed through his words.  
"Throwing up?" The confusion was clear in the surgeon's eyes, and Shachi saw his brows furrow together.  
"What do you remember last Law?" Shachi's voice was quiet, but alarm was clear in his tone.  
"Drinking at the bar, going out, then passing out." Law shook his head, almost dislodging the mask as he struggled to remember, "It's a big black blank after that up until now."  
"Chopper can fill those blanks better than us, but maybe the memories will come to you, Chopper said you were conscious for some while, even talking." Shachi shrugged, looking as if he still couldn't believe that Law was on his way to recovery.  
"CAPTAAIIINNN!" Bepo suddenly launched in the room, his bulky frame barely passing through the door as he practically flew to the surgeon's bed.

Penguin shot up, still disoriented and clearly half asleep as his head whipped around, half open eyes finally stopping to rest on Law, who had a barely contained grimace on his face. Bepo's shout had startled him, and his sudden movement had jarred every tube going in and out of him, along with setting every nerve on fire. The sharp sting from his most private parts alerted the surgeon that he had a catheter in place, something which just increased his embarrassment as he felt cold sweat break out on his forehead. He took in a deep breath, attempting to ride through the waves of pain that were assaulting every inch of his being.

"...aw?...Law!" Penguin's voice brought him back to the infirmary, and the surgeon let loose a groan as he sat up, his joints screaming against his movement.  
"I'm fine Penguin." Law's voice was still somewhat rough, and the surgeon cleared his throat as he calmed his racing heart.

Chopper burst in at that very moment, his fuzzy face slightly pinched in worry as he saw the surgeon's back rise and fall in an erratic pattern. The breathing mask was completely fogged over, and Law was almost completely curled into himself, only Bepo's restraining paws keeping him from ripping the IVs. The wheezing was back, and Chopper frowned. His lungs should have cleared up by now. The polar bear was frowning slightly, a pout visible on his furry face as he comforted his captain as best as he could.

"Law? The pain is expected, it should clear up in a few hours, want me to give you a bigger dose?" Chopper hopped on the bed, his small frame not disturbing any wires.  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just sleep it off." The surgeon straightened up again, taking a deep breath as he ran his hand through his dark, short strands. He ignored the waves of dizziness going through him, but Shachi noticed that something was off the second that he saw his captain sway slightly from where he was seated.  
"Chopper, check his blood-pressure will you?" Law's head snapped up sharply at the request, grey eyes narrowing at his subordinate's observation. Shachi just raised his eye-brows, not phased in the slightest by his captain's weak glare. "You're light-headed, you're swaying sitting up."

Law didn't even try to bring up an argument, knowing that anything he did would be futile in the end. They'd have their own way with him while they could. He ducked his head, regulating his breathing in hopes of chasing away the light-headedness that was threatening to swallow him whole.

"Your pressure's way below normal, no wonder you're feeling light-headed. It's a normal side-effect of emetics though, it should wear off within a few hours as well." Chopper was all business, checking tubes and temperatures and pupil response just as Penguin suddenly made his presence known again.

"Lie down Law, you won't do anyone a favour if you collapse sideways and off the bed." Penguin's voice sounded so resigned that it actually struck a chord in the usually stoic captain. For the first time since he woke up, the surgeon turned to gaze at his subordinate, his _friend,_ and was startled by the sheer tiredness in Penguin's expression. It wasn't just physical tiredness. There was relief in the tight lines beside his eyes, but worry still remained, pinching the skin together and furrowing the young man's brow. He seemed strung up, as if afraid of the time that his captain will not be under his watchful gaze.

It then struck Law that his three friends all showed the same expressions. Tired, yet relieved. He couldn't help but wonder if the whole crew was worried. Maybe not to this extent, but maybe he did steal a piece of their hearts as well. Who knew? Bepo surely seemed devastated, curling up on the floor next to his head.  Shachi seemed to have kept his head, yet Law could see the seams of his mask ripping one by one, exposing the raw anxiety and relief beneath.

"Law?" Shachi's voice brought him out of his reverie, and the surgeon blinked, suddenly feeling woozy.  
"Yeah?" The grey gaze wasn't as sharp as usual, the pain-killers making him droopier as they oozed into his system.  
"Why don't you drink something, then sleep? Sanji will cook you something in the mean time, maybe you'll get some energy back." Chopper gently pulled down the mask, making sure to not injure the surgeon with the elastic strap. A comfortable quiet had descended in the infirmary, and Law let the water trickle down his throat before he lay down, his every nerve protesting the movement. He didn't even bother with the mask, knowing that Chopper would adjust it as he saw fit.  
"Try to not die in your sleep captain." Penguin's voice was lighter than before, and a hint of a smile twisted his lips.  
"Go sleep, Penguin." His order was but a murmur, sleep already claiming its hold on him. He tried to stay awake a bit more, drink in the peaceful atmosphere, but his eyes fluttered close before he could even try and keep them open.

* * *

The deck of the Thousand Sunny had never been as filled as it was that day. Of Kidd’s crew there were only Kidd and Killer, the others going to sleep once assured that the surgeon would be okay. After all, a day of walking in streets under the blazing sun was rather tiring. Despite it being the middle of the night, both the Straw-hats and the Heart Pirates were all wide awake, scattered around the deck. The submarine was all but empty, every soul in it had taken a place on the other ship, anxiously waiting for news on their captain.

To pass the time, the straw hats had taken to telling their allies how everything had happened, going as far as to say how worried they were, and how they did all they could to get the cure that Law needed. The tension around the ship had gradually disappeared, leaving only a light and friendly atmosphere as the two pirate crews exchanged stories. Even though they all had different characters, they still got along, their laughter filling the dark night as the morning hours passed by slowly.

The Heart Pirates demanded to know what had happened to Saiko, and nobody could deny that some were disappointed that he was not dead, or at least mutilated, for what he had done to their captain. Luffy couldn’t help but smile at the dark looks. Looks like Law had found a pretty loyal crew as well.

It was truly extraordinary, how despite them all being enemies in the end, when one of them had been attacked they joined together to avenge him. Despite the fact that once they left the island they would all be rivals again, for now they were joined by a single cause.

Needless to say, most of the Heart Pirates were smitten with both Nami and Nico Robin, and their friends were busy trying to stop all the nose bleeds that occurred once the orange-headed girl decided to remain in only her bikini top. Kidd and Killer of course, were not affected. And there definitely wasn’t a reddish tint to Kidd’s usually pale cheeks. It was just because of the alcohol they were passing about.

When Chopper came out and assured them that Law had definitely taken a turn for the better, everyone was relieved, even though the furry doctor had already told them that the surgeon was on his way to recovery a while back. It seemed as if now it was more real, more solidified. The fact that he was awake for more than five minutes and actually lucid seemed to be just what everyone needed to gather their wits again.

Nobody was surprised when Shachi and Penguin didn’t even budge from the infirmary, their watchful eyes never leaving the still form of their captain. One by one, those left on the deck dropped to sleep, not caring that they were out in the open with no look-outs or whatsoever. Nobody noticed when everyone appeared to gravitate towards each other, making sure that one limb touched another, as if to physically assure themselves that they were all still there, still alive, still competing to get to the mysterious treasure at the end.

* * *

The ruckus of lunch could be dimly heard from the infirmary when Law stirred again, awareness returning to him slowly. He shifted slightly, relief washing over him when he noticed that the nerve-wrecking pain was gone. The surgeon didn’t open his eyes, instead carefully cataloguing his own body, trying to pin-point if he was still in pain and where he still had tubes going in and out of him. The uncomfortable tug at his own private region was gone, making Law sigh in relief at the fact that he no longer had to rely on a tube to urinate. The IV needle was still in his arm, but the bulky mask was gone, instead replaced by a nasal cannula that he could feel snaking behind his ears. The beeping of a heart monitor reached his ears, an annoying sound, yet probably a reassurance to his crew.

He shifted again, causing the sheet to rustle slightly. A small sound, but enough to catch the attention of whoever was with him, as there was suddenly something on his shoulder, keeping him still. Apparently, they had taken his repetitive shifting as an attempt to get away from the pain that was plaguing him when he last woke up, and Law couldn’t help but groan a bit on the inside. Was he doomed to be coddled in the weeks that were yet to come?

Grey eyes fluttered open, taking in the now familiar infirmary before they came to rest on Bepo, whose paw rested on the surgeon’s shoulder. His furry face was pinched in worry, and Law smiled slightly, reaching up a hand to pet his first mate in an attempt to reassure him that he was indeed fine, before he sat up. Bepo protested at first, his over-protectiveness shining through his beady eyes, but quickly shut up when Law raised his arms above his head and stretched, causing his bones to crack and break the steady rhythm that was in the background.

“Captain?” His voice was small, almost hesitant.  
“I’m fine Bepo. Whatever it was is gone, I’m not even in pain anymore.” Law smiled, letting the polar bear smother him in a teary hug before he gently pushed him back, the need to breathe becoming too great to ignore.   
“Law?” Chopper suddenly entered, eyes lighting up when he saw Law sitting up with no hints of a grimace. “I’ll remove the pain killers if you’re not in pain, then just do a check-up before Sanji brings you some food.”  
“Can’t I wash first?” A tone of annoyance accompanied the surgeon’s voice, and Law winced slightly as he ran a hand through his locks, feeling the grease that stuck to his hair.  
“You’ve been out for days, eat first, or you’ll collapse in the showers. I have no intention of having you back here with a head injury just because your body was too low on energy.” Chopper’s voice was strict, and Law frowned, despising the fact that he had to content with the smell of his own sweat for a few more hours.   
“Where are Shachi and Penguin?” Law didn’t even flinch as Chopper pulled out the needles, pushing a wad of cotton to the small wound left behind. The annoying tube around his ears went next, and Law pulled in a breath, relieved that his body didn’t decide to hack up a lung this time.  
“They’re both sleeping, Sanji dragged them away when they wouldn’t leave your side.”

The thermometer under his tongue made it difficult to respond, so Law just thanked the heavens that his subordinates were finally resting. He didn’t react much when Chopper shined the bright light in his eyes, or when the young doctor pressed down on his torso slightly. He couldn’t help but smirk in amusement as Chopper went through every check-up known to man, even going as far as to take his blood. To make sure there is no traces of the poison, he’d said.

Once Chopper was finished, he handed the surgeon his clothes, turning his back as Law removed the covers and slid in his jeans and sweat-shirt as if they were a second skin. Law then stood up, swaying a little as he got used to a vertical position once again. Bepo immediately slid a hand on the surgeon’s lower back, making sure that his captain was completely steady before letting go.

“Your pressure is still a bit low, but a little food will help you get your bearings back as well.” Chopper was cautious, watching Law even as he stripped the sheets of the infirmary bed.

The surgeon quickly crossed from the infirmary to the galley, where Sanji greeted him with a plate of soup.

“See if you stomach that, then I’ll give you something else.” The cook was considerate, and Law thanked him before sitting down, nearly melting in the chair. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that if he ate too fast he would just throw it up again, so he took his time, letting his thoughts wander as he downed the whole bowl. The feeling of something in his stomach was glorious after having gone for so long without anything but poison, and Sanji soon put a plate of onigiri in front of him, not even giving the surgeon time to ask before he sauntered back to the kitchen. Law simply devoured the dish, feeling the strength return to his limbs.

Bepo remained on the sofa, just watching his captain eating. It was a simple task, but it proved that he was still alive, and for that the polar bear was immensely grateful.

“Thanks Sanji.” The chair scraped as the surgeon stood up, handing the plate to the chef before escaping to the showers. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the change of clothes resting on the railing, and quickly stepped under the hot water. As the liquid washed away his sweat and dirt, Law couldn’t help but think.

For the first time since being poisoned, he had finally gotten time alone, and he was grateful for it. The fact that he had no recollection of what had happened in the last few days was shocking on its own, but from the worried looks he was continuously getting, he guessed that it had been bad. He had never seen Penguin and Shachi look so worried, except when he had gotten stabbed in the middle of a fight and ended up with a collapsed lung. That had been a bad day, nobody knew if he would make it… Not even himself. Similarly to that day, he had no recollections of what had happened since he had gotten injured till he woke up in his own infirmary. The fact that he had been dangerously close to brain damage with a fever, then suddenly dropped to hypothermic, then could have stopped breathing weighed heavily on his mind, and the surgeon slid down until he was sitting on the cold tile floor, curling himself into a ball as he focused on his breathing. He had died for a few minutes, actually died. His brain tugged at a memory of when he had a similar shock, and flashes of the infirmary that he had just been in ran through his mind. Kidd trying to calm him, Kidd mumbling nonsense at Law to get him to calm down, Kidd leaving the infirmary… Him being left alone… Then it was all blank.

The surgeon roughly shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts as he quickly scrubbed himself clean and stepped out from under the cascading water. The spotted hat was a familiar and welcoming weight on his slightly damp and immensely tousled locks. Law sighed, looking at his reflection in the mirror. The shadows under his eyes had darkened even more, making his eyes appear sunken and dead. He had not lost a drastic amount of weight thankfully, but it was still pretty noticeable when he ran his hands along his ribs. No wonder Sanji only gave him a light meal, he’d probably stuff the surgeon full of carbohydrates at supper. He lowered his gaze, stretching gently to loosen up his muscles before he headed to the deck, hoping for some fresh air.

The sea spray was cool and it refreshed the surgeon as he inhaled the salty air. Despite it being his mortal enemy, he loved the ocean. It was an endless abyss of both life and death, hiding unsolved mysteries under its blue waves, hiding many secrets from the world of men.

Who knew just how many corpses were underneath the litres of liquid beneath their very feet...?

Before his brain could continue conjuring up more morbid thoughts, he was suddenly jumped on from behind, someone pulling him backwards until a tight circle of arms and chests and bodies surrounded him. He was about to panic and teleport away before he recognized the white overalls that his whole crew donned, and let loose a grown as they piled on him one by one, smothering the captain with hugs. Figments of speech caught his ear just as he felt his back connect with the deck, his breath whooshing out of him in one quick second.

"Watch his head!"  
"Be careful Nigel!"  
"Oh will you stop weeping Sam!"  
"Jean come on!"  
"You're all drama queens.."  
"Bepo stop sniffing in my shirt!"  
"I'M SORRY!"  
"The hell is going on here?" Shachi appeared, still rubbing his eyes to push away the remains of sleep.  
"Don't put him in the infirmary again!" Penguin growled, appearing behind Shachi.   
"Get off me." Law's voice was but a small growl, his cheeks ignited with colour as his crew pulled back, and Penguin and Shachi promptly pulled him upwards again, the young surgeon dusting himself off as Luffy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, attaching himself to Law's back like an octopus. "STRAW-HAT!"  
"We're having a party tonight Traffy! You're all invited!" Luffy's typical laugh followed as he bound off, not giving time to the surgeon to think of an excuse before he went to annoy Usopp.

Law groaned, shying away from his crew's excitement at the prospect of a party. Weariness was catching up with him, and he didn't pay any attention to them as he lay against Bepo, tipping his hat so the blazing sun would not pierce his eyes directly before he succumbed to slumber.

* * *

Night came way too quickly. In no time at all, food was practically flowing, Sanji running from one side to the other with trays and drinks. All three crews were full of alcohol, their laughs echoing in the air as for once, they forgot their differences and joined hands, literally, singing and dancing all over the deck. Law couldn't help his small laugh as he saw his friends finally let themselves go, enjoying the rare night of relaxation. Very much like at the bar, Zoro and Nami were drinking along with the others, practically robbing everyone from their money. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and some members from both Law's crew and Kidd's own crew were causing a ruckus, yelling and shouting and completely acting like six year olds. Not that anyone really minded. The food was mouth watering, as per usual when it came to Sanji, and with a glass of sake to wash it down, Law felt a warm buzz in every fibre of his being as he leaned against the railings. Of course, Chopper had been wary about letting the surgeon drink, but Law paid him no heed, knowing that he needed a drink if he wished to get past everything that had happened... Even if it was a drink that caused everything to happen.

He shook his head, dispelling the negative thoughts as he let himself just enjoy the life he was living. The gentle rocking of the ship was soothing, and Law gazed at the endless abyss of liquid underneath them, a smile touching his lips as the sea-breeze ruffled the locks that snaked from underneath his fluffy hat. For once, no tension was present in his shoulders, and Law let a breath escape his lungs just before Kidd appeared next to him, some of his fiery hair laying limp around his face.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you when I see you again." Kidd's voice was rough, slightly hoarse as he gargled the alcohol as if it was water. Law smirked, easily recognizing what Kidd was saying.  
"Does that mean you're happy to see me back to full health?" The red-head grunted, a huff escaping his parted lips. "Thank you though, for getting me out and saving me." The uncharacteristic gratefulness struck the red-head, and he fumbled for words just as Law ducked his head, kicking himself for having expressed his emotions. Now the red-head had even more ammunition to tease him with.

“It doesn’t make sense for you to die now if I want to fight you for the one piece does it?” Kidd’s tone was that of forced anger, the real tone of relief easily decipherable underneath.  
“It doesn’t.” Law’s smirk came as natural as breathing, and he downed his glass to fill in the silence that had descended between them.   
“You should take care of yourself better in the New World Law, Luffy’s not always going to be there to save your ass.” The unexpected advice caused the surgeon to really look at Eustass, meeting the blood red eyes that were swimming with relief, but still had traces of panic and fear underneath. He didn’t have much time to muse on it before the red-head spoke up again. “Now come on, let’s go enjoy ourselves while we have the chance.” Law laughed, accepting another glass of sake before mingling with the rest of his crew, for once not caring if Penguin decided to throw a hand around his shoulder for more than a few seconds.

The rest of the night passed in quite a blur, and soon enough all the pirates were scattered around, fast asleep and totally relaxed.

* * *

It was past mid-morning when Law first began to stir again. He was laying on his side, head pillowed on Bepo’s outstretched arm. He turned on his back, gazing up at the blue sky before sitting up. Everyone was still scattered around, limbs outstretched and on each other’s faces. He gazed softly at his own crew, knowing that they’d all have killer hangovers when they awoke, and the sun shining directly in their faces would not be welcomed. As he had not drunken much, he was relatively fine standing in the shade, observing everyone until one thing struck him as odd. There were relatively less people on deck than there had been the night before. On further inspection, he realized that Eustass Kidd was gone, along with his crew and his ship. It surprised the surgeon, seeing as he had seen the red-head down several drinks while they were talking. But then again, Kidd was always full of surprises. Law took a breath, wrinkling his nose against the odour of several mixed drinks and even some vomit. He felt completely fine, if only a little fatigued. After casting another look around the deck, he lay back against his first mate and fell asleep again.

* * *

Saiko frowned. His head still ached from the knock-out that Luffy had given him, but it was nothing next to what the surgeon had went through, so he was determined to endure it. He was determined to turn his life around, even if he didn’t have much left. He was nearing his 50s after all. Everybody knew who he was, his face had been all over the papers, so he had no hope of getting an official job with the government, but maybe here, they would accept him for who he is. Maybe the shelter would accept him, give him a place to live. He never cared much for money, he didn’t have anyone to send it to, or any way to spend it, so he might as well do voluntary work as far as he had a place to live.

It was a large building, square-like with plain windows and a large, wooden door. The knocker felt as if it was glaring at him, intimidating him, scaring his wrinkled face away. With clenched eyes, he settled his shoulders, raising to his full glory before knocking, the sound reverberating both inwards and outwards. His first instinct was to bolt, run away from possible pitying faces; his pride was too high for that. But then, he fought against that instinct, grounding himself just as the door opened, the hinges creaking only slightly, revealing a huge, busty, woman clad in a flour dusted apron. He forgot his manners then, his jaw dropping to the ground.

“Well? What do ya need?” The woman’s accent was thick, and he shook himself out of his shock.  
“A place to live. I’ll work for free.” The practised phrases felt heavy on his tongue, and he let his proud expression fall, revealing how tired he was, how desperate.  
“Well, standing out there won’t help. C’mon, we’ll find ya somethin’.” She turned, leaving the door open. Saiko scrambled to follow her, relief filling his being as he took in his home from now on.

There were several people laying around. Some of them were the refugees, there because they needed the food provided and the basic needs such as a blanket or so. Others were like him, desperate for a job or even somewhere to stay. He was startled out of his observations when a broom was handed to him, and the woman pointed to a room. Looks like he wouldn’t be sitting on his ass around here. With a smile still gracing his tired lips, he headed to work.

* * *

“You’re not leaving before I check you out!” Chopper’s high voice rang out from the other side of the deck, frowning as a hint of disapproval made it through his tone.

It was past afternoon, and they had all eaten lunch before the captain of the Heart pirates had announced that they were leaving. His crew had been horribly hungover, but after Chopper gave them something for the headaches and they had threw up all the liquor from the night before, they were as good as new. Of course, Chopper was still worried on Law's state of health, even if the surgeon was one of the first to wake up and was clearly back to full health.

“I’m fine Chopper!” Law groaned, hearing his crew stifling laughs and giggles as the reindeer chased the surgeon down, trying to drag him to the infirmary again.  
“Humour him Law, you have nothing to hide, do you?” Penguin’s voice rung out, his grin stretching from ear to ear.  
“We need to leave, and racoon-ya will surely have me stuck in there for the better part of an hour.” Law grumbled, a frown clearly visible from underneath his head.  
“I am not a racoon!” Chopper’s indignant voice became higher in pitch as he stomped his foot.  
“Law, let him check you out, come on.” Luffy’s serious voice brought an end to all the arguments. His normal grin was gone, replaced by a sombre expression that didn’t seem fitting on his young face.

Law couldn’t help but sigh, allowing the young doctor to lead him into the infirmary.  It turned out that Chopper only wanted to do a basic check up on him, as if to assure himself that he had really done his job well, that Law was completely and utterly cured of the poison that had caused so much havoc. Law watched the little reindeer at work, feeling a warm smile tugging at his lips as he watched the almost fervent determination that drove Chopper. If Chopper had worked like this when he had been poisoned... then Law had no doubt that he would always be in good hands (or hooves) when under the furry doctor's eyes. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Chopper jumped on his lap and suddenly hugged him, his hooves squeezing the surgeon's sides. Law automatically wrapped his arms around the little doctor, unconsciously comforting the both of them.

* * *

Half an hour later, the Heart Pirates were standing on their own deck, waving up at their allies. While Law had been recovering, the crew had taken it on themselves to restock their submarine, and for that the surgeon was immensely glad. It saved him a headache after all. Just as his subordinates rushed about the ship to make sure everything was well, Law tipped his hat towards the strawhats, wordlessly thanking them for everything they had done with him. He had talked to Luffy as well, the straw-hat wearer assuring the surgeon that while he was able to, he would do anything so that his friends survive. Law had been rather touched by that declaration, knowing for a fact that the teen had been very serious, even though he had gone off to play with Usopp mere seconds after.

Law was leaning against the wall, letting the gentle rocking of the ship lull him into relaxation before Bepo suddenly appeared, the surgeon's nodachi held against his chest.

"Captain, we're ready to submerge." The surgeon smirked, the hustle bustle of his subordinates sounding like music to his ears.   
"Let's leave this island, it is rather poisonous to my sight." Law couldn't help his small chuckle as Penguin's voice echoed from the depths of the corridor.  
"DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!" He sounded frazzled, almost as if he was utterly done with his captain's dark humour.  
"BE CAREFUL LAW!" Chopper's high voice reached the submarine clearly, and Law turned, the light hitting his grey eyes so that they shimmered slightly before he smirked at the little doctor, raising one hand in farewell before disappearing in his own vessel. 

Bepo closed the door of the submarine, signalling an utterly closed story regarding that island, and quickly went to the navigation room, leaving his captain alone in the corridor.

As a fight broke out and the yells echoed in the metal caverns, the submarine descended into the waters and hightailed it away from the island, symbolically putting everything that had happened behind it and seeking a new adventure.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER C=
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this ride, whether you were here from the beginning or whether you just read it from start to finish, it is okay, I still hope you liked it, and if you ever so kindly leave what you thought, it would be also great for me, okay?
> 
> I have to say this was an excuse to get myself back into writing, and an even bigger excuse to do shameless hurt and comfort on Law, who is my favourite character, promise! c=
> 
> I am currently writing a Les Mis one/two-shot which will be posted soon hopefully, so if you're a fan of such an amazing story, feel free to keep in tune ;)
> 
> I have many stories in plan, even a Chicago Med one, or something that links those 3 shows, but you know, all in the workings for now c=
> 
> Wow, I'm actually speechless now, so, I shall say my goodbyes, thank you in advance!
> 
> (sidenote - If you feel like criticising, I am open to all suggestions, just play nice, okay?)
> 
> -Chrisii

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time, but I was completely swamped with studying and exams and did not have the time to write and upload. However, I am in summer now and am planning to write quite a lot of things =3 As long as I get time.. My life is a bit packed xD  
> (I need to upload other stories on this account as well)
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> 1\. I assumed that such devices like Chopper used existed by the sheer technological stuff that appear on Law's submarine. If it is incorrect, then, well, looks like I need to put my head in the game a bit more =)
> 
> 2\. Okay so this is my first multi-chapter story regarding one piece. This first chapter is to get the story going, so it is rather short, but the other chapters are all near 4K and such. They will provide both answers and raise a few questions as well.. =)
> 
> 3\. This is my first multi-chap, so I'm still getting the hang of it really, if any of you more talented people have a few tips, feel free to tell me so by a review :)
> 
> 4\. I will be uploading this weekly, every Monday or Tuesday to be exact. It has a total of 5 chapters, 4 of which are already written. I still need to write the last one but it will be ready on time, not to worry ;)
> 
> 5\. English is not my first language, so any errors, feel free to point out.
> 
> 6\. Leave what you think on this chapter in reviews, I love your feedback and appreciate every single one of them as long as they are not rude flames c=
> 
> 7\. This note is hella long, so I think I'll end things here because I forgot what else I had to say XD
> 
> 8\. Yeah that's enough, hope to find out what you think c=
> 
> -Chrisii
> 
> PSS : Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece, Oda does. I'm just borrowing the characters.


End file.
